The Bar
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: Naruto works in a bar so that he can afford to live in a small apartment just above the bar. Then a stranger enters the bar... (Warning...may contain traces of fluff)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto cuz they belong to Masashi Kishimoto! That guy has an epic name! Aaaaaanyway…this is a one-shot…I think. I'll see how it goes…**

* * *

**The Bar**

The bar was typically empty as the sun set in the autumn sky. Naruto Uzumaki was cleaning the tables, his blonde hair falling over his bright blue eyes as he did so. Once he had finished, he tossed the dirty rag he'd used into the small sink behind the bar.

"Ok, my shift's over. See ya, Naruto!" Called a brown-haired boy.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, Kiba!" Naruto grinned at him. He looked to the window.

"Oh man. It's raining! Well, don't be late tomorrow ok?" Kiba grinned at him, then left through the door that had seen better days.

Naruto went behind the bar to clean up the mess that Ino left for him. He sighed as he thought of how many times he had to finish her duties because she'd run off with some good-looking guy she was serving. Naruto was glad that she enjoyed herself, but he didn't want some idiot to hurt her. They were friends, and they would always be there for each other.

His thoughts were interrupted by a dark-haired guy entering the bar. His hair and clothes were drenched from the rain, making them cling to his body.

Naruto had to turn away to avoid staring at the guy. If Ino were here, she'd be on the new-comer in an instant.

The stranger sat down on a barstool, draping his jacket over the chair next to him, revealing his clingy top underneath. Naruto turned to him and smiled.

He gave a small smile back. "Do you have a phone I could use? My car broke down." He explained, all the while he was staring at Naruto. Naruto stared back, transfixed. So transfixed that it took him a few moments to register what the raven had asked him. Then the stranger smirked, and Naruto was brought back from his dazed state.

"Uhh…yeah…sure! It's upstairs. Hang on." Naruto walked over to the door and flipped the sign over so it now read 'closed' to the people outside the bar.

"Follow me." He led the raven up a flight of stairs until they came to a narrow corridor with three doors. He pulled out some keys and, with a shove, opened one of the doors. He turned on the lights, and showed the raven into his home.

"You live above the bar?" The raven said wearing a questioning look.

"Yeah, it's cheap and I work at the bar in return for living here." Naruto grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki." He extended hand, but the raven just looked at it.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said, staring at Naruto again.

"Well, Sasuke, the phone is over there." He said. He walked into the kitchen "Do you want a drink?" He called.

"Water…please." Sasuke said. What the hell…? He had never said please for anything in his entire life! What was going on with him? Ever since Sasuke had entered the bar and seen Naruto, he hadn't been acting like his usual self at all. The raven strode over to the phone and dialled a number.

As Naruto walked in with the drinks, he caught the end of the phone conversation.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but your car cannot be reached right now because of flash flooding. We'll send someone over the first thing in the morning though." The voice on the phone explained.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, if that's the best you can do." He hung up without waiting for the voice's response. He sat down on the old sofa, running his hands through his raven hair. As Naruto set the drinks on the table, Sasuke turned to him.

"Do you know any good hotels nearby?" Sasuke asked. He looked out of the little window. _Crap. It's still raining. _

Naruto sat next to him on the sofa. "You can stay here." He declared.

"But…I don't want to intrude-" He started, but Naruto cut him off. "You don't really want to go out in the pouring rain, do you?" He asked, their eyes in a staring contest. Finally, Sasuke looked away. "I suppose not." He admitted.

"Yay! It's always really lonely living on my own, so I'm glad I have company now!" The blonde boy looked so fucking cute, that Sasuke had to try very hard not to hug him at that moment.

. . . _WHAT THE FUCK?! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT THAT ABOUT ANYONE BEFORE!_

"You can sleep in my bed…" Naruto said, and for a moment, Sasuke thought he meant them sleeping in the SAME bed (which Sasuke wouldn't be entirely against). "…and I'll sleep on the sofa!" Naruto sounded as if he'd been planning this for weeks!

"But, don't _you_ want to sleep in the bed? It is yours after all, and I don't want to be a bother to you." Sasuke said, picturing a chibi-Naruto falling off the old sofa. He couldn't help but smile at the image.

"Well, it's up to you, but I would feel bad making you sleep on the sofa." Naruto shrugged his shoulders in the most adorable way ever, before getting up to take his now empty glass back to the kitchen. Sasuke downed the rest of his drink, before following him and placing his glass down on the counter.

Naruto placed his empty glass on the counter to, then he suddenly felt someone hugging him from behind. He twisted round, to see Sasuke smirking.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked the smirking raven. He was surprised, but he didn't pull away.

"Something I've been wanting to do since I first met you in the bar." Sasuke replied casually. He turned Naruto around to face him, and stared into his bright blue eyes.

Naruto stared back into the dark orbs that held so much emotion. The rest of his face never showed it, but his eyes were the one thing he could not mask. Before Naruto could see desperation, stress and a lost look in these eyes. Now Naruto could clearly see only one thing. Love.

* * *

**My first one-shot. Please review and tell me what can be improved, as I welcome criticism. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
